Naruto: Nobody Ninja
by Kidimaru
Summary: I suck at these, so if you like it, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The Awakening

The beating was so intense, all the punches, kicks, and stab wounds. These were so numerous that by the time Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage arrived on the scene Uzumaki Naruto was a mottled pile of blood and flesh.

"Anbu! To shinobi prison with these civilians until I decide a fitting punishment for them." Sarutobi was glad the Yondaime had disbanded the council, their games of puppet master were finally ended and the Hokage now had full power of the village.

**Naruto's Mindscape-------**

There stood Naruto in a dirty sewer with a caged and raging fox.

"**THOSE STUPID FLESH BAGS! I'LL KILL THEM ALL AND IF I CAN'T DO THAT, THEN I'LL NAME YOU MY HEIR!"**

'WHAT!'

"**What's your name child?"**

'Uzumaki Naruto! Who the hell are you?'

"**I'm the great Kyuubi No Kitsune! I'm the strongest of all the Bijuu, King Nobody, and Last of Organization XIII."**

'Nobody? Organization XIII? King? Kyuubi?!'

"**AYE."**

'What did you mean by naming me to be your heir?'

"**As I said before, I'm the king of Nobodies and the Last of O. 13. I never had children and need to pass on my legacy. My name is Xemnas."**

'What's a Nobody and are you saying I'm your prince?'

"**A nobody is a being with a body and soul, but no heart. And yes."**

'So what's O.13?'

"**It was a group comprised of three exceptional humans and the ten Bijuu. From weakest to strongest were as follows: Senju Hashirama XIII, Uchiha Madara XII, Senju Tobirama XI, The Reibi X, The Ichibi IX, The Nibi VIII, the Sanbi VII, The Yonbi VI, The Gobi V, The Rokubi IV, The Shichibi III, The Orochi II, and finally I the Kyuubi I. We were ranked because of our powers."**

'But why count downwards instead of upwards?'

"**Because the lowest number was already the most powerful."**

'What sort of weapons did ya'll use and will I be able to?'

"**All kinds. Right now you're at XIII, The Key of Destiny. There are 22 blades of defining emotions and each one will appear as you train. You shall lose your heart, but not your emotions. Take your first Keyblade, The Konoha Key."**

Naruto took the key and transformed into his true self. (Think Roxas).

"**When you return to the world outside tell your hokage you're leaving to train and will be back for the gennin exam. Also slaughter all those ignorant fools!"**

Real World

Naruto's corpse was engulfed in a huge tower of red chakra that soon turned black. What stepped out was a hooded figure four feet tall carrying a weird sword with the blade shaped like a leaf.

"Where is Naruto?!"

"Jiji, I'm leaving to train and will be back for the gennin exam, but first those fools will PAY!!!"

Soon all of Konoha heard some civilians and Ex-Council member's girlish screams of terror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Keys and Kunai**

"**Kit, embrace your darkness and open a dark door to my old home, Castle Oblivion."**

'Right,'

A door of swirling darkness appeared and our black robed hero disappeared, only to reappear in front of the Black and Purple castle at the edge of a black hole.

"**Kit, go to the 16****th**** floor on the bottom of my castle, there you will train until you reach rank twelve."**

'Alright Kyuubi-shisho.'

"**Just Xemnas is fine."**

'Alright Xemnas.'

One Month Later

Naruto had unlocked all 22 of his keyblades and was fighting his clones while using his Keyblade Storm Jutsu.

"Alright guys, take this! Keyblade Storm No Jutsu!" His Konoha, Black hole, Orochi, Villian, Polychrome, Hurricane, Death, Poison, Demon wing, Stinging thorn, Thieves, Samurai, Sin, Roaring Lion, Kitsune, Nightmare, Eternal, Oath breaker, Annihilation, Nobody, Torture, and Cerberous Keyblades rain down from the heavens.

"**Good Kit. Your now ready to move on to XII. Madara's wife was Larxene the dreaded Savage Nymph. She threw Kunai made from her Raiton chakra. Once you can make a thunder storm that encompasses every surface of this entire room, then you can move up again. Also a trick your Yondaime used was the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu. Whatever the clone learns returns back to the user. It's a training shortcut perfect for you."**

"Xemnas, what happens when I reach rank I?"

"**You will be the new Kyuubi and I'll be Non-existant."**

"K."

A year and a Half later

Basement level 13 was a mass of clouds and lightning. Naruto was a dodging blur as chaos rained and Kunai were thrown. Naruto threw Kunai so fast anyone watching would've seen Larxene moving as flashes of light.


	3. Chapter 3

A Rose Scythe and A Bad Habit

"**Kit, Tobirama was the son of The Graceful Assassin Marluxia and Wielded The Rose Scythe before the Raijin. Move to Basement level 11 and cultivate the roses. Marluxia hid his scythe in the roses of his eventual successor and you must find it. Once you do, you must learn to be graceful and silent. Your skills in these areas must be better than Marluxia's before you can move forward."**

"Right."

**2 Months Later**

Naruto stalked his clones with the silence and grace of a trained Jonin. As he finished the last on, he heard his clone with Kyuubi in it clapping.

"**Well Done. Now here is a fun and hard ranking. The Reibi was Luxord The Gambler of Fate. He always favored his cards and dice over traditional weapons. First you must be an expert Gambler and win more than you lose. Once you've achieved thus, you will learn to fight as a gambler does."**

**6 Months Later**

"**SON OF A BITCH! YOU'VE GOT FUCKING SATANS LUCK!!!"**

**6 Months Later**

"**Well done, your now a Gambler of Fate. Now take 3 months off to go see the competition."**

"Whatever."


	4. Chapter 4

**Murder**

If one were to be on the hokage monument, they would see a hooded figure of 4'6' on top of the Yondaime's head.

Naruto appeared in Konoha and sped off to Ichiraku's to enjoy his favorite food, Ramen.

Ayame was just about to close up for the night, when a figure stepped in and ordered on of every flavor.

"May I ask your name sir?"

The figure turned his head towards her as he pushed a stack of empty bowls away from him. He left a large wag of money on the counter.

"Thanks….Nee-chan."

Uchiha District

As Madara and Orochimaru slaughtered the Uchiha they came across an oddity. Sasuke hiding behind a cloaked figure. As they approach, Madara calls out.

"Who of the 13 guards the doomed child?"

"_**A nobody with the power of 10-13."**_

While Orochimaru and Sasuke look confused Madara glares at the figure.

"You will give me back the abilities that the Kyuubi stole!"

"_**No."**_

Unfortunately for our hooded hero, Madara doesn't like that answer and starts viciously attacking him. While this is going on Uchiha Itachi arrives to save Sasuke. When Orochimaru sees this he does one of the few smart things and flees back to whatever hole he slithered out of.

"_**We shall meet again Savage Shadow."**_

As he said that, Anbu platoons arrived as he disappeared into the darkness and Madara retreated for now.

"Xemnas, Orochimaru and Madara have slaughtered all but two of the Uchiha Clan."

"**They were too arrogant. When you return you must kill the last living son of the Rokudo Sennin. In the next two years, I'm going to bring you up to my level. You won't eat, sleep, get a drink of water, or take a shit unless I tell you to. Is that understood?!"**

"Yeah."


	5. Chapter 5

The Return

2 Years Later

The sun was just setting and the gates were just closing as a black hooded figure appeared by twilight. He put his hand in between the gates, which what surprised the guards was that he managed to stop the gate from closing. Izumo and Kotetsu were on guard duty again. They snapped out of their felling of Déjà vu and deliberated about the next best course of action.

"State your name and business."

"**Xemnas. As to my business, I'm here to see the hokage, gain citizenship, claim my inheritance, and become a ninja."**

"Report to the hokage tower and he'll take it from there."

"**Right."**

As Naruto left Izumo and Kotestu, they both got that feeling of Déjà vu again, but just shrugged it off. As twilight faded, so did Naruto. Night was in full as a D.T.D. opened in the hokage's office and Naruto was surrounded by the hokage and two platoons of Anbu.

"Who the hell are you?! What are you doing here?! Do you know Naruto?!"

"**My name is Xemnas. I'm here to see you, become a citizen again, collect what's mine, and take my exam. I've abandoned the name Naruto."**

"Naruto?"

"**It's Xemnas now, Jiji."**

"Stand down. Xemnas, show me your face."

The figure lowered his hood to show Silver shoulder length hair and Orange eyes.

"Where is Naruto?!"

"**Release." **Was all that he said as he formed the seal of the Ram.

Right before their eyes the figure faded to a carbon copy of the Yondaime Hokage, with the exception that the person in front of them kept the Orange eyes.

"Xemnas, What happened to you?"

"**I absorbed the Kyuubi and took his true name as my own. I'm now Xemnas Uzumaki-Namikaze and I'm anything but gennin level."**

"So you know then. Here are the keys to your parents house, your families Account Numbers, and the time and place of your test in One week."

"**Right."**


	6. Chapter 6

Organized Battle

Today Naruto finds himself in the chunin stadium with the hokage. In the stands all the freshly graduated gennin, their instructors, the current clan heads, and the Feudal Lord of the Land of Fire.

"Here stands the now 16, Xemnas Uzumaki-Namikaze. Formerly Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. He is to face off against me in a no holds barred battle until either party submits defeat. The instructors, clan heads, and the Feudal Lord shall be judging the battle. They shall make the decision of his standing in the village. Gemna, would you please ref?"

"Of course Hokage-sama. Will both participants please step up?"

"Good….Begin!"

Xemnas and Sarutobi stood facing one another waiting to see what the other would do. Finally Xemnas made the first move.

"**Dusks mob, Creepers bombard, Dragoons stab, Assassins kill, Samurai fight, Snipers shoot, Dancers distract, Beserkers destroy, Gamblers tempt, Sorcerers be-spell, Thorns crush. Nobodies Attack!"**

Xemnas snaps his fingers and silver creatures with some pink, crimson, black, blue, grey, and rose all appeared and did as told. After 10 minutes Sarutobi and the nobodies all disappeared.

"**Very good. Now the real battle begins. Shadow Clone Jutsu."**

With that said 12 clones of varying heights appeared with different weapons.

"Who the hell are all of you?!"

"_**We are the original Organization XII."**_

The shortest member lowered his hood to show Roxas.

"_**I'm The Key of Destiny number XIII. I'm the weakest."**_

There after each member lowered their hood and introduced themselves until finally…

"**I'm Xemnas leader of Organization XIII and King of all Nobodies. Organization, this is a no holds barred fight. Go Wild."**

Unfortunately for Sarutobi they all got that sort of grin that spells trouble that causes the need for lots of pain and paperwork.

**Roxas**

"_**Keyblade Storm Jutsu."**_

**Larxene**

"_**Raiton: Kunai Super Storm."**_

**Marluxia**

"_**Rose Style: Scythe Stalk."**_

**Luxord**

"_**Fate Style: Gamblers Spirit."**_

**Demyx**

"_**Suiton: Guitar Notes."**_

**Axel**

"_**Katon: Cranium Carver."**_

**Saix**

"_**Kenjutsu: Magma Eclipse."**_

**Zexion**

"_**Daiton: Lexacon of Plenty."**_

**Lexaeus**

"_**Kenjutsu: Cranium Crusher."**_

**Vexen**

"_**Hyoton: Blue Dragon Blizzard."**_

**Xalden**

"_**Fuuton: Whirlwind Spears."**_

**Xigbar**

"_**Crystal Style: Crystal Shrapnel."**_

**Xemnas**

"_**Energy Style: Annihilating Beams."**_


	7. Chapter 7

The Outcome

Pandemonium ruled all. That's all that could be said about the battle. The smoke was clearing and everyone could see Xemnas completely unscathed and surrounded by twelve sets of weapons and a red beam of energy out of each sleeve. Meanwhile the Sandaime was all but dead on the other side of the Crater/Field. It was obvious to everyone that it had been a completely one-sided battle that ended in Xemnas's imminent victory.

Gemna: "……..Winner: Xemnas."

2 Weeks Later

Village Square

Sandaime: "here we shall announce the judges decisions."

"The Uchiha move for the Creation of a New Organization XIII Completely Loyal to the Hokage and Village."

Soon after these words were spoken, all the other prominent clans agreed to that movement.

Sandaime: "In 1 week Xemnas will start looking for viable candidates for the new Organization XIII. He also has Sannin travel rights to view other possible candidates from other nations and possibilities."

"**Hokage-sama, I would like to invoke the Clan Restoration Act."**

"Very well. Dismissed. Xemnas, a moment?"

"**Hokage-sama?"**

"Between you and me, your gonna do a lot of running now. And call me Jiji."

**Jiji, I won't be running at all. I'll just use the customary Door To Darkness."**

"Door To Darkness?"

"**It's a means of travel exclusive to organization XIII. It allows me to travel enormous distances trans-dimensionally."**

"Amazing!"

"**Indeed. Good Bye."**

With that said, a D.T.D. appeared and he was gone. Time passed, Hokage's came and Gone. Until 300 years later Organization XII was finally complete once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:**

**Sorry to say, but I have lost my creative energy. So I am against my better sentiments putting my stories up for adoption. Anyone who is going to actually put the time and energy into updating them on a regular or semi-regular basis are welcome to them. First come first serve. I sincerely apologize to those who have been anxiously awaiting an update to my stories, but I have no time for for anything other than reading. It was a joy while it lasted, but hopefully whomever takes each one over, will give you the story you want/deserve.**


End file.
